


Love Is Eternal

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.  Thanks to Loganx5 for his invaluable assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider’s Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

“Hey, Vega. The doctor says you’ll be fine. Maybe even go do some karaoke later this week.”

“You’re a rotten liar, Jade. What happened to you? You used to lie with the best of them. You even beat that lie detector Dad used to check you out when we started to date.”

“Who said I lied then?”

“Remember, I know you.”

“How are you Vega? Can I get you anything?”

“Nah. Whatever the doctor gave me… I haven’t felt this good since we used to party in college.”

“God, you were such a light-weight! I could get in your pants with only a couple of beers or a couple of bong hits.”

“To tell you the truth, you never had to do that to get in my pants, Jade.”

“I know but it made it seem like more of a challenge. And it was more fun.”

“Can you lay here with me and hold me, Jade?”

“Like you have to ask, Vega.”

“I love the feeling of your arms around me. Anyway, you know our anniversary was yesterday. Sorry I didn’t get you a card or anything.”

“Vega, you’re a goof. Yesterday was the date we met in Sikowitz’s class. When I poured coffee on you?”

“At least it was iced coffee.”

“And you’re welcome.”

“Well, I don’t care. That’s an anniversary.”

“We didn’t get together until three years later.”

“And married four years after that.”

“That was a helluva party! Our wedding, our finishing college and your first album deal.”

“That was a special night.”

“You better believe it. I had to make a point to stay somewhat sober so we could consummate our union.”

“Jade, we consummated our relationship about a million times during college.”

“That’s a hell of an exaggeration, Vega.”

“Maybe wishful thinking. I can never get enough of you, Jade West. I love you. I love your body. I love your mind. I love your wicked sense of humor. I love everything about you. And I always will.”

“Damn Vega, I’m supposed to be the wordsmith in this marriage. But you always manage to sweet talk circles around me.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Of course I do. Vega, you always manage to irritate me in ways I never imagined. But that just makes me a better person. And I love you for that. And for so many other things.”

“Kiss me?”

“Twist my arm…”

“Jade, I’m sorry we never…”

“Never what? Vega, talk to me please.”

“We never had any kids.”

“Tori, you know I couldn’t. Not after that infection I had when I was a kid. And you had your career. Couldn’t have you pregnant on tour.”

“But we could’ve adopted.”

“We talked about that, remember? Our careers had taken off and it wouldn’t have been fair to subject a child to that schedule.”

“You’re right. Anyway, the real child I’d want would actually be a merging of your genes and mine. But girls can’t do that.”

“Yeah, and even with all that talk of parthenogenesis, it’s still never really worked. At least not yet.”

“Anyway, Jade, we have each other.”

“For as long as we have.”

“Longer. My love for you will never die. I know this. Deep inside, I know this.”

“I do too, Vega. I know our love is going to go on. Forever.”

“Hey, remember when I finally got you to come on stage with me to sing that duet? The encore at that concert in New Orleans?”

“Oh yeah, that got me so hot…”

“I could barely walk down Bourbon Street the next day.”

“From that day on, duets were a given whenever you asked me to join me.”

“Yeah, well, duets may have gotten you hotter but you’re always hot to me.”

“Only for you, babe…”

“Oh Jade…I really do love you.”

“I love you too Vega. Vega? Tori? Oh Tori…

“I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. Keep an eye on me?”

~~~~~

“Is she…gone?”

“Yes, Cat. My l-love is…gone. She… She went quietly and painlessly… Oh God!”

“Jade, I’m so sorry. But we’re here for you…”

“Th-thanks, Beck. I… I need a minute, I guess.”

~~~~~

“I’m sorry. I thought I was ready for this but…”

“You can never be ready, Jade. When my grandmother died, even though it was a blessing to us and had to be a relief for her, it was hard.”

“I remember Andre. And, like your grandmother, Ve… Tori went peacefully and painlessly. I held her in my arms and we talked until…”

“Jadey…”

“It’s okay, Cat. At least I have no regrets. Well, not really…”

“How so?”

“Well, you know we never got around to having kids, Robbie. We never really talked about it with you guys but we…”

“Too damned many kids in the world anyway, Jade.”

“Easy for you to say, Andre. You practically had your own Brady Bunch. But Tori wanted me to thank you all for letting us be part of your families. So many nieces and nephews…”

“Jade, you know you’re always welcome at our house. Beck and I love you, sweetie.”

“Thank you Cat. You’ve been such a good friend for so long.”

“Ever since third grade.”

“Guess I’ll have to call Trina. She deserves to know. I hope her bronchitis is better and she can fly back from New York.”

“She’ll be here if she has to pack an oxygen tent onto the plane, Jade.”

“You know, Tori reminded me that yesterday was the anniversary of when we met. I saw her pawing you Beck and… I often wonder, if things had been different and she spilled the coffee on me, would I have been able to love her sooner?”

“Jade, don’t think like that.”

“Beck’s right, Jadey. I think you two had to have those years at Hollywood Arts to get to know each other so you could finally get together.”

“They’re right, Jade. Tori was my best friend and I know how much that time meant to her. She always looked back on our years at HA fondly. Look how many times we’ve laughed about what school was like and how you two were.”

“Thanks, Andre. You too Beck. And, of course, thank you Cat. Robbie, can you do me a favor? If you promise to keep his mouth shut, would you bring Rex to the service? Kinda like us all getting together again.”

“Of course, Jade. I’d be honored.”

“I can’t believe we were married for almost forty-eight years. It seems like just yesterday we first admitted we loved each other. And that was four years before the wedding.”

“You two were the inspiration for all of us to keep our relationships together for so long. Thank you, Jade. I better get home and tell Courtney the news. She’s been babysitting our new granddaughter.”

“Thank you for being here Robbie. I love you.”

“Wow, a Jade hug!”

“Don’t press me Shapiro!”

“Yeah, I gotta hit the road too. Janey will want to know.”

“Good bye Andre. Thank you.”

“Jade? Beck and I will stay here for a while. He can call the right people.”

“Thank you too Cat. First, I guess I’ll have to call Trina now…

“I want you to remember, Tori and I love you all.”


End file.
